Letters to the Front Line
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: A letter from one character to his girlfriend, who is fighting in the war against Voldemort. Sequel to Truth and Lies.
1. Chapter 1

I love you. I always will. But it's killing me knowing that you're out there, fighting this war, and I'm stuck back here with only the portraits for company. Why couldn't I have come with you? Am I that much of a liability?

I already know what you're going to say, so don't bother. You'll tell me that it's not worth the risk of putting me on the front line, that I've already done my part by giving such "valuable information", that it's up to the rest of you to act on it. I accept that, really I do, but it's so frustrating at times.

Could you have imagined me saying this a few years ago? Back when we hated each other? If anyone had told me then that I'd end up falling for you, of all people, I'd have hexed them into oblivion before telling them they needed their head examining. But things change. I realised everything I'd considered important really wasn't; you made me realise.

You asked me, in the middle of one of our famous arguments, if I really wanted to be a lowly minion, when I considered myself superior to you all. A minion to a halfblood, at that. You got me thinking about it for the first time, and I guess that's when I changed my mind, and betrayed everything I'd ever known. It still took months before the rest of the Order of the Phoenix began to accept me though – you kept me sane during those times, treated me like a friend, like you did Harry, Neville, Luna…

You know what happened after the Order took me in, all the death threats from my father, how I'd "disappointed" him etc etc. And when I started to fall for you… I'd been living in Grimmauld Place for months, and we were hiding from Molly Weasley one day (trying to get out of cleaning, no doubt). You told me I'd changed, that you almost didn't recognise me any more. Then you hugged me, and I found myself hugging you back. That's when you did something even more unexpected, and kissed me. I guess I never really knew what love was as a child, but you showed me. I'm so grateful to you for that.

When are you coming back? I miss you so much. I know you write, but you can't really say anything in case the owl goes missing and the letter falls into the wrong hands. When you do come back, I've got a surprise for you. It's in a small box, sparkly, expensive… Guessed yet? OK, I'll tell you (I'm never going to send this letter – it's going in the fire as soon as I've finished, so it doesn't matter). If you say yes, my darling, it'll be an engagement ring. Yes, that's right, I'm asking you to marry me.

I love you, now and forever.

Your Ferret.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: "Letters..." was intended to be a one-shot, but the reviews inspired me to write more. Thanks to all the reviewers, you made my day and encouraged a new writer. Thank you. Here's what happened next.**

Draco put down his quill, stretched and sat back in his chair. He'd just finished writing a letter to his lover, and although it wasn't going to be sent, he felt happier now he'd written down his feelings for her. He couldn't quite bring himself to burn the letter yet, so he left it on the table, stood up and wandered into the kitchen for a drink. His owl, Lyra, hooted softly, waiting to be let out of her cage to hunt. He opened the cage door and started cleaning it out, expecting Lyra to fly out of the window behind him. Instead, she swooped through the open doorway, pausing only to grab Draco's letter from the desk. Draco, occupied in the kitchen, didn't even notice.

………………….

200 miles away, a young woman crouched under a large bush as she waited for the death eaters to pass by. She wasn't expecting to see the owl that landed next to her, and was even more surprised to find it offering a piece of parchment from its beak, rather than its leg.

Shrugging slightly, so as not to disturb the bush, she reached out and took the letter, offering an owl treat as she did so.

"Wait up in the trees, Lyra. I can't reply just yet," was the soft whisper.

Unfolding the parchment, she began to read.

………………….

Draco strolled back into the study, intending to read his letter through once more before committing it to the flames. Reaching his desk, he realised it was no longer there, and the next thing he knew was the feel of standing in a puddle of scalding coffee, where he'd dropped the mug he'd been carrying.

A loud shriek of pain ensued, and Draco jumped high in the air. As he landed, he realised that she (and most of her friends, come to think of it) would have found the jumping hilarious, and reminiscent of the time he'd been transfigured into a ferret. He couldn't repress a shudder at the memory, despite "Ferret" being used as a pet name now.

"Reparo." There, that was the mug (his favourite) fixed.

"Scourge." And you'd never know he'd even spilt a drop of coffee on the cream coloured carpet.

Now to deal with the burning in his feet…

…………………….

Back on the front line, a loud gasp was heard as she finished reading the letter.

"What's wrong?" whispered Harry.

"Just a letter I didn't expect," came the reply. "Nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure, then. Look, we can take on those two, easy," pointing at two death eaters patrolling the area.

And it was back to their normal routine again, at least for the moment. A reply would just have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Dedicated to Blackmoonsilver, for all the encouragement you've given me. Glad you're enjoying this.**

Draco hobbled into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He'd been sitting with his feet in a bathtub of cold water for ages, but the pain hadn't quite gone. He was more concerned, however, about what her reaction was going to be. He'd spilled out all his feelings in that letter, and it wasn't meant to be seen. If it wasn't for that rotten owl, no-one else would have ever seen it. He'd almost prefer it to fall into the hands of Voldemort himself than have her read it. At least no names were mentioned – just the code names they always used in their letters.

"If she does get it, please don't let her show it to anyone else. Especially Potter and Weasel, I'd never hear the end of it.

Never mind – it's too late now. Just remind me to do something about that owl when it gets back."

Draco groaned, and buried his face in his hands.

"Now I'm talking to myself. Can this day get any worse?"

…………….

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

The two death eaters hadn't been alone after all, and were now engaged in a fierce fight with various Order members who had been hiding in the area.

"Avada…"

"No, Ron! Don't do it! McGonagall wants them alive!" screamed Ginny Weasley.

Ron reluctantly lowered his wand.

"Did you hear them, Gin? They called us blood traitors, Mione a mudblood, and Harry, well, who knows what, but I'm sure it was equally disgusting," fumed the tall, lanky redhead.

"Orders are orders, Ron." This from Hermione, who looked as disgruntled as Ron did about the idea of keeping death eaters alive.

"Why are we all out here, risking our lives, while Ferret Face is safely back in Grimmauld Place anyway?"

"Shut up, Ronald!" Every Order member who'd heard him groaned. Would he ever learn when to keep quiet? It didn't seem likely, and he might have been giving away valuable information, had anyone else been around to hear it. He never seemed to realise that standing in a forest close to Voldemort's suspected hideout and shouting Order secrets was a bad idea. His big mouth was going to get him into trouble sooner or later.

……………..

Draco paced around his bedroom, trying not to panic.

"She should have replied by now. She always writes straight away – it's too risky for the owl to sit there for long – it might be recognised. I've blown it. I've lost her. I know I have. What am I going to do?"

Two hours later.

"What's happened to her? Is she alright?" Still pacing the room, Draco looked terrified, and totally unaware of the hole he was creating in the carpet.

"Calm down, Draco. She'll be fine, she always is. It's a war, maybe she hasn't had chance to read it yet."

Little did he know how true that was.

……………..

"Five minutes. Five BLOODY minutes. That's all I want. Everybody just shut up, leave, or something. PLEASE!"

She'd never say it out loud though – she was far too polite. However, this endless meeting was going on for far too long. They all knew what had happened – the death eaters had been prepared for an attack, the Order hadn't expected it, and that was that. Simple. No need to go on about it so much.

"One day," she thought longingly. "One day, I'll be able to go home and forget this war ever happened. It'll just be a story everyone tells the kids. And with any luck, they'll never experience it like we have."

**AN: Who do you think Draco's mystery woman is? Any ideas? Review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Apologies to azamystic - it's not Luna. Sorry.**

"Finally, some peace and quiet," she sighed, collapsing into her favourite armchair. She'd brought the chair with her from home, reduced in size and stuffed in a pair of socks. Harry had thought it was hilarious when he'd seen her unpacking, and then informed her that he used to keep his sneakoscope in a pair of socks. That same sneakoscope was proving very useful – warning them when someone approached their hideout. When you were so close to Voldemort's lair, even a few extra seconds warning was useful.

Pulling Draco's letter out of her pocket, she shuffled around a bit to get more comfortable. Before she could start to read, however, Ron sat down next to her and peered over her shoulder.

"It's a letter, Ronald. My letter."

"You've never minded before."

"Well, this time I do. Off you go. You're not reading it."

"Spoilsport," he muttered.

She pulled out her wand and gave him her patented glare.

"You've got ten seconds to get out of my sight, Ronald Weasley. And I will hex you if you don't."

He looked at her, down at the wand, then back at her, before deciding she meant it. Knowing that she could pull off some very nasty hexes indeed, he gulped, and hurriedly left the room.

Well, it wasn't a room as such, more a curtained off partition where all the women slept, when they had time for luxuries such as sleep.

Speaking of luxuries, she was in desperate need of a shower. But she'd reply to Draco first. Now, where was the parchment and her quill?

Luna bounced into the room while she was looking.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up, realising with horror that Draco's letter was still on her chair. Luna was bound to notice it, she always did.

"Luna, do you know where the spare parchment is?"

"I think Harry wanted it to draw his plans out on. Not that it did any good today. I could go ask if you want."

"Thanks ever so much."

"Don't mention it. Do us a favour though – take a shower."

"I was planning to after I write to Draco, anyway."

"It'll take ages to get the parchment off Harry – might as well go now. You look like you took a mud bath."

She couldn't help laughing.

"I practically did, Luna. You should have seen it!"

"Glad I didn't! Off you go."

And with that, Luna pushed her into the bathroom, with orders not to come out until all the mud was gone.

Luna turned to leave, when the parchment on the chair caught her eye.

"Letter from Draco, I wonder? Well, I usually read them so I don't suppose she'll mind this time."

**AN: Guessed it yet? Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well done if you guessed it right - you find out in this chapter.**

"Ginevra Weasley! Get your backside out here this minute!"

Harry rarely shouted. So this had to be something major. It was worrying, though, that he was only yelling at her. Reluctantly, she turned the shower off, and wrapped a large, fluffy towel around herself, before nervously poking her head out of the bathroom door.

"Yes, Harry? What can I do for you?"

Damn, the sweet voice hadn't worked. This was very bad indeed.

"What, exactly, might this be?" Harry's voice was quiet now, in the incredibly dangerous manner that meant he was ready to kill you. That voice usually meant it was time to run. It took a few moments for her to realise exactly what was being waved under her nose. Then Harry turned around.

She sniggered. She just couldn't help it.

"That, Harry, is Fred and George's latest invention! It was meant for Ron, well, aren't they all, really…"

Her explanation tailed off. Harry didn't look remotely amused with his enormous pink wings. It was partly his fault he'd ended up with them though – he was the one stupid enough to eat biscuits in the same house as the twins. (The fact that she'd been the one to mix them in with the rest of the biscuits had absolutely nothing to do with it, of course.)

"Oh, fine. I'll fix it."

Ginny waved her wand and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "hocus pocus gobbledegook." Which, knowing the twins, probably was the reversal spell.

"Thank you. Remind me never to eat anything left out in the kitchen again. Now, you can explain why Luna's bouncing around, announcing your engagement to the whole world."

Luna was going to pay for this. Big time. She hadn't even managed to give Draco her answer yet, never mind prepared herself to announce it to her friends and family. Some people (namely Ron) probably wouldn't be happy, but it was time he grew up a bit.

"Give me five minutes, Harry, and I'll come and sort her out."

Before he could reply, she'd retreated into the bathroom and slammed the door.

True to her word, she was out five minutes later, Luna was silenced and made to sit down, and she'd called everyone together.

"Firstly, Luna, I'm not engaged because I haven't said anything to Draco yet. And you shouldn't have been reading private letters. Secondly, everyone, yes I will be accepting his proposal. Does anyone, except Ron, have any problems with this?"

Ron, predictably, grew bright red in the face and started to say something. Angelina Johnson, Fred's fiancée, casually flicked her wand in his direction, which promptly shut him up.

"Nice one, Angie. That's the first time anyone's ever made ikkle Ronniekins be quiet," Fred grinned.

Angelina smiled warmly at Ginny.

"Congratulations, honey. I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together."

Ron just gaped, open-mouthed.

**AN: It's not quite finished yet - Luna still has to be dealt with. Ginny's plotting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter - I was away for the weekend. ****I haven't been receiving ff . net alerts - anyone else had this trouble?**

"Ferret Face,

I would be delighted to accept your proposal…"

"Ferret,

Do you really have to ask…"

"Ferret,

The answer's yes, and you know it is…"

Ginny scrunched up yet another sheet of parchment and tossed it over her shoulder. Glancing behind her, she sighed at the growing pile on the floor, and wondered how on earth to accept a proposal that Draco hadn't really intended to make.

"How difficult could it be?" she'd wondered when she sat down to write the letter an hour ago. Now she knew.

Inspiration struck, and she grabbed another sheet of parchment from the dwindling stack. Harry would not be impressed with how much she'd used, but he'd just have to deal with it.

"Dearest Ferret,

Of course I'll marry you. Did you really think I'd say no?

Love Ginny."

She called their owl, Lyra, down from her perch above the bed, and tied the letter to the owl's leg.

"Take this to Draco, and be quick – he'll be panicking by now."

Lyra flew out of the room.

Now to deal with her other problem. Luna Lovegood.

………………..

"Luna! Luna!"

Ginny wandered through the Order hideout, calling. Luna heard her, and rushed to find a hiding place. She'd realised that Ginny wasn't happy with her, and maybe she shouldn't have blurted out what she'd read like that, but she couldn't help it. However, an angry Ginny was no laughing matter, as she could pull pranks to rival the twins any day, and she had a mean bat bogey hex, that Luna definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of.

Two hours later, Luna decided it would be safe to come out of hiding – it was, after all, dinner time. With everyone else around, Ginny surely wouldn't hex her. It went against the Order's unspoken rules, anyway. They were all meant to protect each other.

Taking her seat at the table, Luna glanced warily at Ginny. Fortunately, the redhead didn't seem to be paying her any attention, and was chatting to her brother George instead.

"Hold on a minute. George. Talking to Ginny. That's really bad."

Luna gulped, then downed her goblet of pumpkin juice, hoping the violent blush in her cheeks would calm down before anyone noticed.

It was ten seconds before she realised anything was wrong. The first sign was her fingers turning green, before sprouting feathers. Then, Luna felt as though the room was growing. She tried to speak, to ask someone what was happening, but her voice had stopped working. Suddenly, a loud squawk was heard, and everyone at the table looked at Luna.

Some started laughing, especially Harry and Ron. Hermione gestured to the mirror hanging on the wall, and Luna turned to look. Reflecting back at her was a small, green and blue parrot.

"One day, I'll remember not to accept food or drink from any Weasley except Molly," Luna thought. Molly despaired of most of her children, especially when they were playing jokes like this.

Turning to face Ginny, she squawked loudly. Ginny smiled, or maybe smirked, waved her wand and everything went back to normal. Ginny started to speak, but Luna cut her off.

"I know, I know. Never mess with a Weasley!"

**AN: Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco had finally exhausted himself with all the pacing up and down, and was now sleeping soundly on the bed he normally shared with Ginny. If she'd been there, she'd be calling him a bed-hog at the moment – not only was he sprawled over the middle of the bed, but he'd wrapped the entire quilt around himself as well. However, Ginny wasn't there, so he slept peacefully.

Tap tap.

Draco rolled over.

Tap tap.

"Shut up," he groaned.

Tap tap tap.

Louder this time, and more insistent. One thick pillow was placed over Draco's head, in an attempt to block out the noise. Who would be bothering him at this time of day? (It was mid-afternoon, but Draco had lost all track of time since his letter was taken to Ginny.)

TAP TAP TAP.

"Oh, alright then." He got up, stomped across to the window and flung it open, almost knocking his owl off the windowsill.

"Lyra?" Still sleepy, it took a while to recognise the owl that was holding its leg out insistently.

Snatching the letter, he tore it open to reveal a short note in Ginny's handwriting.

"Dearest Ferret,

Of course I'll marry you. Did you really think I'd say no?

Love Ginny."

She'd said yes. She'd really said yes! And he hadn't even done the down on one knee with the ring that he'd been planning since she left. He still could, he supposed. He hadn't given her the ring yet, after all.

Draco wished someone else was there with him, so that he could talk about it. Unfortunately, everyone else was off fighting Voldemort, and he was alone in Grimmauld Place. Well, alone except for one owl, one insane old house elf named Kreacher, and Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. He wasn't going to make the mistake of speaking to Kreacher again – one traumatic encounter had been more than enough. It was a pity Draco was the only pureblood in the house (apart from the Weasleys) – the elf seemed to worship him because he was "Miss Narcissa's son". Even the portrait of Mrs Black in the hall seemed to approve of him, apart from one thing – his relationship with Ginny. He remembered the screaming very well indeed.

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you besmirch the blood of your ancestors by associating with that blood traitor? You are a disgrace to your mother, Narcissa! She would be ashamed of you. Narcissa, now there was a true Black…" etc etc.

He was losing his mind cooped up in that house. He had to get out, find Ginny, talk to someone (anyone), anything really.

"Lyra. Show me where Ginny is. Lead me to Ginny."

Draco grabbed his broomstick and the owl before heading outside. This was a last resort, he'd tell them all – he'd tried to stay inside and keep himself occupied, but he'd read every book in the house, watched that box the muggles called television for hours, without understanding any of it (although he had developed a liking for a particular "cartoon" called Tom and Jerry), and he was bored to tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: As always, thank you to the reviewers. This would still be a one-shot if it wasn't for you.**

Mounting his broomstick, he released Lyra into the air and followed as she flew off. He wished he had Potter's invisibility cloak, so that he didn't have to fly so high. It was incredibly cold in the clouds. Still, it would all be worth it to see Ginny again.

"Damn!" he cursed, coming almost to a halt. "Lyra, come back."

Quickly, Draco returned to Grimmauld Place, flinging his broom down as soon as he landed, and dashing madly up the stairs. He rummaged quickly through the drawers, finally pulling out a small jewellery box. Checking the ring was still safely inside, he raced back out to his broom. Lyra was waiting, patiently. It was as though she knew this was incredibly important to Draco. She hooted softly as he reappeared, and they set off again.

……………….

Meanwhile, in the Order hideout…

"Luna, Hermione, will you be my bridesmaids?"

"Oh, Ginny, of course!"

"Yes, definitely yes!"

Hugs all round, and then they turned to discussing possibilities for the best man.

"Well," mused Hermione, "I think we can definitely rule out Ron, seeing as he and Draco still can't get along."

"He might ask Harry, I suppose," decided Luna. "They managed to get past the "Pothead" and "Ferret" stage, after all."

"Hey!" Ginny sounded indignant. "I still call him Ferret."

"Yes, we know, but that's a pet name, not an insult."

"True. I think you're right – it probably will be Harry."

Neville Longbottom poked his head round the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the three of you are needed urgently in the meeting room."

Ginny looked at him sharply.

"Urgently, Voldemort is attacking and we're all about to die?"

"Umm, Harry wants to explain his latest plan."

Neville was getting nervous now – they were all far better at magic than he was, even if Luna was mad, and they could be very scary at times. Now was one of those times.

"Neville, do us a favour and tell Harry we'll look at the plans he's drawn out later. We're busy right now."

Neville nodded at Ginny and hurried away.

"Next, what on earth are you going to wear?" Luna was incredibly excited.

"I'll be wearing a wedding dress – they look nicer than dress robes – and you two will have bridesmaids' dresses, of course."

"Have you chosen a colour yet?" Hermione, as usual, was the practical one.

"Not yet. I'll have to look around for dresses when we finally get out of here."

At that moment, deafening alarm bells started ringing.

"It's the intruder alert!" yelled Hermione over the noise.

The three women grabbed their wands and raced to the entrance. Harry, Ron and Neville had got there first, however, and were surrounding the intruder.

"Ginny? I think this might belong to you," sniggered Ron, as he gestured for the others to move away from the bedraggled heap on the floor.

Ginny stepped closer, and peered down.

"Draco!"

**AN: You know the score by now.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Draco? Speak to me. Say something."

Ginny crouched down next to Draco, who appeared totally baffled.

"Tom and Jerry, television, owls, flying, who're you?"

Draco's voice was slurred, and he wasn't making any sense.

"OK, what are those wards set to do? You've turned him into a babbling idiot!"

Ginny stood up, spun round and faced the rest of the Order. (Apart from those who were perhaps cautious, or perhaps just scared, who had already run for cover.)

"Ginny, before you start accusing us of anything, remember those wards are supposed to protect us from Death Eaters. It clearly works."

Hermione, who had designed, created and put the wards in place, was quick to defend herself.

"And he was supposed to stay in Grimmauld Place, not try to find us. So really it serves him right."

Ron never could resist a dig at Draco.

That was more than Ginny could take. She fired one of her infamous Bat Bogey Hexes at Ron, then she and Hermione carried Draco to a spare bed.

"Is there a countercurse or something?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. We're just going to have to wait for the effects to wear off."

"How long is that going to take?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know. It might be a couple of hours, it might be a couple of days. Looks like we're finding out the hard way."

Ginny sighed.

"I know it was for our protection and everything, Hermione, but next time you invent a curse, make sure you know how to reverse it."

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but you know this wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know, Hermione. I know."

………………

By the time everyone had gathered together for another meeting, Draco was still confused, Ron was red in the face after dealing with Ginny's hex, and Ginny herself was furious. Not at Hermione, for causing the wards to act as they did; or at Draco, for disobeying orders; but at Ron, who had no sympathy whatsoever and seemed to be taking every opportunity to comment on the situation. He found it all incredibly funny, much to Ginny's disgust.

"Sit down and shut up, all of you!"

Harry had clearly had enough.

"Ron, you're not helping matters, so stop with the comments. No, Ginny, you can't hex him again. We don't need our own side fighting each other."

The two Weasleys sat down, stopped screaming at each other and resorted to glowering across the table instead.

"Now, we've found where Voldemort is hiding. We've taken out a lot of his Death Eaters. What next?"

Luna was apparently as fed up as everyone else of being cooped up in their hideout, which was surprising as she was the only one who hadn't complained about it.

"Do we storm his lair?"

"That, Luna, is exactly what I was going to say. When do you all think would be our best opportunity?"

Harry was impressed. It wasn't often Luna actually participated in these meetings.

After much discussion (which provided an opportunity for Ron and Ginny to start arguing again), it was decided that the next night would be best – Voldemort wouldn't be expecting a direct attack after dark, so they should have the element of surprise.

**AN: Leave a review - you know you want to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: For blackmoonsilver, who requested Harry/Luna.**

"Is everybody ready? You all know the plan, don't you? Maybe I should go over it once more."

"Damn it, Harry. We know what to do, ok? Can we get going now?" Hermione was exasperated (as was everyone else). They'd gone over the plan hundreds of times and could probably recite Harry's explanation word for word, and backwards as well.

"Are you sure?" Harry was looking incredibly nervous. They all felt that way, of course, but he was the most jittery.

"Yes." The entire Order (those who were present, anyway) chorused.

"In that case, let's go."

They filed out of the hideout, leaving Draco alone. He still hadn't fully recovered, although he was making some improvement. The most difficult part of the operation was entering Voldemort's lair, and this would involve removing the guards who stood outside. Hermione and Luna had been sent ahead to do this, as they could move almost silently through the forest.

It wasn't long before Hermione reappeared, to tell them that the sentries on the south side had been dealt with. Minutes passed, and Luna still hadn't returned.

"Something's gone wrong – they must have caught Luna. We go in, through the south entrance, and proceed with the plan. If you see Luna, she's the priority." Harry decided what to do, and the group set off again.

"I don't like this," murmured Ginny, as they reached the entrance. "It's too easy. They haven't replaced the guards, and the door's open."

"You're right," Hermione replied. "There are no wards on that doorway either. It's not right."

Nevertheless, they crept in. Following the plan, they split into two groups, with Hermione, Ron and Neville going one way, and Harry and Ginny going the other. Luna should have been with them as well, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

As they rounded a corner, Harry caught sight of Luna, huddled in the corner of a cage. Quickly, he unlocked it and helped the trembling girl out.

"Ginny, go find the others. Tell them we've found Luna." She hurried off.

Luna was shivering badly, and had her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She'd been stripped of nearly all her clothing, and left in the freezing cold. She also had several nasty cuts. Harry took off his cloak and wrapped Luna in it, holding her close. She clung tightly to him, and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"It was horrible, Harry. They… they were so cruel, and they enjoyed every moment, it was obvious." Luna sobbed, and Harry didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with crying females, never had been. He kissed her gently on the forehead, hoping she wouldn't take offence or something like that.

"How sweet. Potter and his girlfriend."

"Voldemort."

Harry leaned down and whispered to Luna, then she fled.

………………

Several hours later, a bruised, bleeding Harry Potter stumbled back into the Order's hideout, a look of triumph on his face. He'd told Luna to send everyone back here, and she'd done just that. They were waiting for him, and were clearly frantic with worry.

"Harry Potter, how dare you…" Hermione began.

Ignoring her, Harry flung down two objects onto the table in the middle of the room. Voldemort's wand, broken in half.

"It's over," whispered Neville.

"We won! We really won!" cheered Ron, grabbing the nearest person and dancing round the room with them. That person just so happened to be Draco Malfoy, recently recovered from his ordeal.

Detaching himself from Ron, Draco made his way to the other Weasley in the room, his fiancée. Pulling a small box out of his pocket, he knelt in front of her and opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

"Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny flung her arms around him.

"Of course I will!"

**AN: And so we come to the end. If you've made it this far, then leave a review to tell me what you thought. I'd suggest checking out my other Ginny/Draco story, "Truth and Lies", which is a prequel to this one.**


End file.
